Upper City
The Upper City was introduced to players during the September 2019 event, Through the Fog. Players must first play and complete the five collections of the Unexpected Guests case. Doing so will repair the blimp at the Airship Dock and ready it for safe travel through memory-erasing fog. The City seems to be rather dystopian; residents apparently are afraid of both monsters and the Fog, some buildings are intact while other parts of the city are in pieces, and even Mr. Black, whom greets the player is very suspicious of their sudden journey. In terms of Locations, the Upper City seems to have fewer fantasy- styled locations, thus is far, far removed from the styles the Easter Picnic or Haunted Park depict. The Locations seem to have aged technology; the Post Office has a rail for a cart of letters and typewriters rather than current day conveyors or machines that quickly check postage. The Lamplighter's Workshop also, as implied, uses lamps to ward off the fog, but has no mention of current-day bulbs or LEDs. There is also a reoccurring theme in the few locations: part of the player's view is obscured by a wall or ceiling, there is always a view of the outside, and there are always what appear to be steam pipes in every location. This fits into the area looking more realistic, as these perspectives seem more like the player is standing within the area, rather than ambiguously looking (as in the viewpoint of Jack's Tower). The Locations are also of middling level, using less Energy but rewarding fewer coins (potentially from the ground locations going well into level 130 after Events, making recent new locations difficult for new players to experience). The City has its own Diary of Investigations with Unexpected Guests (the case that introduces the Upper City) being number one in the book. It also has its own set of collections, assemblers and artifact assemblers. The player's friend, Jacob, is also rumored to be in the Upper City, never having seen the City of Shadows. There is an icon of an Airship on the bottom bar of a player's screen. If the case has not been completed, it will be greyed out. Once all five collections relating to the case have been finished, it will become clickable and will take the player to the Upper City. Once inside the Upper City, players will be able to click the same icon, which will then take them back to the Main City. It should be noted that upon finishing the fifth collection of the case, a scene will pop up and take players to the Upper City without even needing to collect the artifact collection or case reward first. Players will also have the pleasure of meeting new characters in the City and getting new quests to play the available locations. There is still the option to favorite a location for friends to see what locations their friend wants them to provide a bonus to, since while visiting, they can see the Airship icon and visit the friend's Upper City and click on those locations. While playing locations in the City, players will notice two new Exploration Modes to play called "Invisible Ink" and "Mystical Rounds". * Invisible Ink causes letters of words to be filled in over time. * Mystical Rounds is 4 rounds of finding items, find 5 silhouettes, find 5 pieces of clothing, find 5 animals, etc. * These two new modes oddly drop items under the 'Anomalies' collection tab, despite being considered normal game types. This is likely due to there not being a specific collection set for normal modes; '''Backwards Words '''has the same treatment. * The Unexpected Guests is Case 6 in the Diary and unlocks at level 16. Flying to Upper City Video Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Hidden City Info * Collections, Upper City * Collections, Upper City - Miscellaneous * Assemblers * Locations * Events Category:Upper City